


Symphogear FX

by Ariathan



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariathan/pseuds/Ariathan
Summary: Summary to come later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Symphogear FX

“Warning: Armed Gear Failure”  
“Warning: Armed Gear Failure”  
“Warning: Armed Gear Failure”  
The bright, red words flashed continuously in front of Elysia's face as she slowly regained consciousness. It took her a few moments to clear her head and recognize she was no longer sleeping.

(“Nngh...what happened?”)  
Elsyia pressed the button the button on her headset to rescind the screen, but it refused and instead repeated the same warning.  
(“The Armed Gear failed somehow, and now the headset is stuck? What did I go through that caused all this damage?”)  
She reached up and struggled to pull the headset off before finally forcing the screen off her face. The moment it was off, a strong, pungent smell overwhelmed her senses.

“Gah! W...what the hell is this?!” Elysia rolled onto her arms, coughing and gagging as she struggled to regain her composure. Once her stomach settled down enough, she slowly crawled towards the cliff edge to ascertain the situation.

The scene before her was horrible. Dead bodies lay strewn across the canyon floor in various states. Some burning, some torn in pieces, some crushed, and some just simply lying on the ground as though they simply collapsed. Most appeared to be girls around Elysia's age, but there were many others. Scientists, government officials, military, even bodies that appeared to just be civilians.

“What....what happened? I don't remember...I don't remember anything!”

“Lysie-chan, is that you?” As she screamed out, Elysia suddenly heard a voice she immediately recognized. She turned to face the direction it came from, and saw her friend lying on the ground nearby.

“Shi?! Shi are you okay?! Elysia ran over and picked Shi up in her arms. Shi's gear was badly damaged, with heavy blood stains across its chest plate. Shi herself looked hurt, with blood streaming down underneath her glazed eyes as she looked up towards the sky.

“Shi, answer me! Are you okay?!” Shi smiled softly at the sound of her friend's voice

“I'm sorry Lysie-chan. I couldn't save everyone. I tried so hard but I...”

“Don't say that Shi! It's not your fault!” Elysia angrily grabbed the pendant around Shi's neck.

“It's this damn relic! If it would just listen to you your Symphogear could-!”

“Please don't yell at Shenshoujing, Lysie-chan. She's trying her best too.” Shi tried her best to smile wider. “It's not her fault. I simply wasn't worthy enough to wield her.”

“Bullshit! You're the only one in this world who is worthy! Shenshoujing is just being a self-righeous piece of-!” Elysia took a deep breathe, trying her best to ignore the putrid air, and calmed herself down before continuing. “...I'm sorry Shi. I just....I can't agree with that. I just don't see the inpurity in you that Shenshoujing sees.” Shi simply smiled and tried to find Elysia's hand.

“Please don't be mad at Shenshoujing. And Lysie-chan....thank you....for being my friend, no matter what.” Elysia grabbed Shi's hand and held it gently. As she stared down at Shi's eyes, Elysia had a horrible thought.

“Shi....you can see me, right? You can still see me with those eyes, right?!” Elysia waited for a response, but Shi simply stared off into the sky, blood now dripping on the ground from her face. As she held Shi in her arms, Elysia realized Shi's hand had grown limp. “Shi?! No, Shi!! Wake up, please! Shi! Please don't leave me like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Short prologue, but chapters will be longer.


End file.
